


Ritsumaya Indulgence

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Ritsuko and Maya share homoerotic moments at Nerv.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Ritsumaya Indulgence

Ritsuko walked to the computer bridge, taking her place behind Maya's chair. Graphs and charts glowed on the massive screens all around the room, displaying data from the ongoing sync test.

"How's it going, Maya?" Ritusko greeted with a tired smile, not having slept well the previous night. Maya looked up from the keyboard and turned her head, only for her nose to end up be less than an inch away from Ritsuko's not unnoticeable breasts.

"Oh, Dr. Akagi!" Maya stammered, "their sync rates are all satisfactory."

"I see," the older woman responded, looking down at Maya's red face. Feeling sorry for her, Ritsuko adjusted her posture. "The graphs are in front of you, you know," she playfully scolded.

"Ah! Yes, of course," Maya sharply turned back to her work.

"These sync rates are all within the average range. Let's try to have them slightly above average by this time next week," said Ritsuko over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah! We're trying, ok?" whined Asuka from the entry plug.

"I understand, but it's important that your sync rates increase. Each angel has been more formidable than the last."

Asuka silently rolled her eyes in response.

Ritsuko whipped her head around, still seeing no sign of Misato. "Don't tell me she's late again," she griped under her breath. "Maya, you'll be fine until I find Misato, right?"

Maya nodded, and Ritsuko turned on her heel to leave.

* * *

That night, Ritsuko sat up in bed smoking a a cigarette. She narrowly avoided burning a hole in her sheets as she attempted to find the ashtray in the dark. Wanting to inspect the bed for ashes, she turned on the lamp. The yellow light revealed an ash-free bed, albeit one covered in cat hair. Relieved, Ritsuko laid down. She recalled the exchange with Maya earlier in the day. _She really was very cute_ , Ritsuko thought to herself, picturing Maya's flushed face and the pink cat pillow she always kept at her chair. She looked over at the calendar. Ikari would still be gone for another two days.

* * *

The very next day, Ritsuko waltzed into Nerv, making her way to Maya's chair. Misato was leaning against the back wall, sipping coffee. Maya looked up from the keyboard upon hearing the clack of Ritsuko's heels. Immediately, her face began fading pink. "Dr. Akagi...what happened to your pantyhose?"

"Oh, I tore a run in them while taking them off last night, and I don't have anymore pairs."

Maya silently nodded, and her eyes drifted upwards to Ritsuko's chest. Her periwinkle blouse was unzipped past her collarbone, and she didn't seem to be wearing a bra.

"What's wrong, Maya? Are you feeling unwell?" Ritsuko touched the younger woman's forehead with the back of her hand. 

"N-no," answered Maya.

"Are you sure? You feel warm," Ritsuko smiled.

"I'm fine, ma'am," answered Maya, her gaze unwavering. Ritsuko leaned forward, "the graphs are behind you," she whispered while pointing behind Maya. She turned her face away from Ritsuko's breasts and swiveled in her chair to face the graphs.

Misato rolled her eyes at the exchange. "Get a room..." she said under her breath. Ritsuko pretended not to hear, but Maya grumbled something about Misato and Kaji's activities in the elevator the other day, just loud enough so that Misato could hear and choke on her coffee. Ritsuko rubbed Maya's shoulder comfortingly and laughed.


End file.
